The Night Never Ends
by twilight4life
Summary: What Happens When Bella wakes up from being changed, alone? Will she ever find the Cullens? Read and Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Never Ends

Disclaimer: Don't own it, nor will I ever come close to owning something as good as the fabulous creations of Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: This is my first FanFic so reviews are much appreciated.

Hope you like!

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" Of course this is have, you not heard me telling you that for all these years? "I would love nothing more." I answered. "Bella, I want to make you happy more than anything, if this is really what your heart desires, than I'll give it to you." And with that he bit down on my neck, and I took my last breath, as a human that is, and the fire began._

_End Flashback_

It had been 50 years since I had last seen Him. I did not even want to think about him. Sometime

within those three pain-filled days, he left. They all left. I awoke in their living room. How foolish I

must have looked, running around their house, looking for them. Little did I know that if anyone had

been there, I would have heard them with my new sense of sound. After I figured out what was

going on, I thrust myself into a world of darkness. I avoided everyone and everything I could. I

never went home to see Charlie; I stayed there until I found a place to go. Not to Renee, No never

could I tell her about this. I went to New York. I found a nice place, and I have been there ever

since. I have not seen Edward or any of the Cullens since they left. I suppose it is a good thing,

since I hated them all. Well, not Alice, no I could never hate Alice. However, I do not see why she

had to go with him.

I only drink animal blood. In NY, that is a challenge. Let's just say I am good, no great friends with

the people down at Pet mart. After I was changed, I discovered a few things, my powers. I had not

changed much, look wise. However, I did have powers beyond my imagination. Beyond anyone's

imagination. If it was a power, I had it. This is awesome. I had every power imaginable! I was so

happy about that. That means I can know where the Cullens are at, at all times. Right now, they are

in Alaska. I had thought about going there and joining that clan, but something told me that they

would be there. Ok, so I had a vision. Alice would be so proud of me.

However, today was a new day. After another sleepless night, I decided to go back to Forks, to

spy on my dad, and go see Jacob. With any luck, Billy would not be there. I looked into the future,

he would be. Crap. Why did he always have to ruin everything? Why couldn't he just die already?

He was so old, nobody could even guess, well I can, and trust me; you do not even want to know

how old that man is. I looked all around, making sure, no one was looking, and then when the ugly

butler named Jerry left, I used my teleportation power to take me to Forks. I arrived in the parking l

ot of the Forks Police Station. Ironic huh? Well, Charlie no longer worked there, what was he, 90?

Yep, he was 93 years old. With in seconds, I was at Charlie's house. I peered through the window,

looking for someone I had once been so close to, but I saw no one. He must be out doing

something. So I decided to go to Jacob's house. When I arrived there, he was sitting on a lawn

chair, staring at a red M3 that was driving by; he had not changed a bit. I walked up the lawn at a

human pace. When he saw me, I could hear a low growl coming from the back of his throat. "Hey

Jake," I said. "What do you want Bloodsucker?" He asked. I was shocked, why was he being so

rude to me?

"Jake don't be like that."

"Bella?"

"Who Else?"

At that moment, I picked up on his thoughts: _Bella? What the heck she doing here? AND, she is a bloodsucker, I am going to kill him!_

"JAKE!" I screamed, blowing my cover, all because I was mad at him for talking about Edward

like that. How stupid was I? He could talk bad about Edward all he wanted for all I cared.

"What!?!" He asked

"Nothing. Never mind"

"So Bells, you a bloodsucker now?"

"Yes. Jake, do not call me a bloodsucker or I am afraid I will have to hurt you."

_Her, hurt me? Who does she think she is?_

"Bella, what happened to you?"

"I've changed"

"Well I can see that"

At that minute Billy walked out, well more like rolled out in his wheelchair. "Jake, who's here?" he asked.

I looked at Jacob and then at Billy, and gave Jacob a 'Sorry-for-bugging-you' look, and then

disappeared. I was running faster than Edward X 100,000,000 All I wanted was to get away from

there. I was thinking about where to go when I thought of something. _I have to go to the Cullens _

_house. _Before I knew it, I was there. And it is not that I was there that surprised me. It was the Red

M3 in the driveway.


	2. Edward's Return?

_Chapter 2_

_Edward's Return?_

Why in the world was Rosalie's car here? Did they decide to come back? No, it can't be when I checked they were still in Alaska, this was unbelievable. My powers have NEVER been wrong before. NEVER! I turned around to run home when I heard someone, well their thoughts anyway._ Wow, it sure has been a long time since I've been here. I wonder if there is still a mirror in my bedroom…_Rosalie! It was definitely her. I wonder if there is anybody with her. _Hmm… I wonder if Bella still lives in Forks, I had a vision that she was at Charlie's house, but why would she be if she is a vampire? Isn't that kind of dangerous? _ALICE! Oh my gosh it has been so long since I have seen her, there does not seem to be anybody else with them, unless they are blocking their thoughts, and if they are blocking their thoughts that means Edwards with them. Great. Wait, why would Edward block his thoughts? I used one of my favorite powers then, seeing through walls. I looked and I saw Rosalie in the bathroom, Alice in the living room, and that is it! No one else this was great, maybe I could go talk to them and catch up, and of course I was still mad at Rosalie but… STOP IT BELLA! You hate her remember? She left you when she could have stayed. How could she? I decided to go back home, I turned around and…WHACK! I crashed into a tree, then I heard a great big booming laughter. "Bella?" I heard a rough voice ask. I looked up to see none other than Emmett. Why hadn't I heard his thoughts? And why the heck was he here? "Yes, it's me. But please Emmett, do not tell anyone I am here." He looked down at me; sadly, I was not much taller since my change. "Why?" He asked. "Emmett, how do I explain this? I was hurt so much when you guys left, I just hated you all, but the truth is I could never hate any of you except Edward. I despise him. He left me after he promised he would not. He lied to me, and I can't, even if I wanted to, trust him again." I said. I looked up at him; he smiled and gave me a hug. "Bella, you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone," He said. How in the world did he manage to always make me feel better? "Bella?!" I heard a high pixie like voice from behind me. Alice. "No, this is not Bella; this is another vampire I met when I was hunting." Emmett said. Alice looked unsure. "It is Okay Emmett, I give." I said. I wanted so badly to be with them again, well everyone except _HIM. _"Bella, is that really you?" Alice asked again. "Yes Alice, it's me." I answered quietly. She let out a high-pitched squeal that was so loud that my poor vampire-hearing ears hurt. "What the heck Alice?" I heard Rosalie scream as she walked out the door. When she saw me, she just stared, her face was unreadable. _Is that who I think it is?_ "Rosalie! You'll never guess who is here!" Alice said in the most excited voice I have ever heard. Rosalie, with her arms full of suitcases, (We will get to that) just continued to stare at me, without blinking, it was so weird how we could do that. I was unprepared for what happened next. Rosalie, the one who was jealous of me, who hated me, dropped her bags, ran over to me at the speed of light, and crashed into me landing in a huge hug. After our little hug-fest ended, she looked up at me, "Sorry about that, I have just… missed you so much", She said in a calm voice. "I've missed you too Rosalie." I answered. Then she went to go pick her bags. "Why do you guys have bags?" I asked. Why in the world did they have bags? Did they come to pick up the very few things they had left behind, besides me? "Well Bella, we're moving back to Forks!" Alice said, with a happy smile on her face. I wonder why? Well, at least I don't have to worry about Him. It wasn't until Alice said something until I realized that I was staring of into space, lost in my thoughts, whether or not to be broken or happy, I mean of course I was happy that I saw them again, but now, there was now ay around it. Edward was going to find out. They couldn't keep their minds blocked from that topic all the time, well, not without my help they couldn't. "Bella? Aren't you Excited?" I heard Alice ask as I snapped my thoughts back into the real world. "Well I am, but, I don't live in Forks anymore. I live in New York City." I said as I watched their faces fall, especially Alice's. "You don't live in Forks anymore?" I heard Emmett say glumly. "Nope, after you guys left I couldn't take the pain, I always knew I loved you guys just not Him." They al knew who I meant when I said Him. "He still loves you Bella, he is so sorry for what he did." Rosalie said. "What he did was inexcusable! How could he do something like that and then say he loves me?" I snapped at Rosalie. "Sorry! You don't have to get all snappy about it!" she snapped back. She was right. There was no reason whatsoever for my behavior. It's not like I cared anymore. "I am sorry Rose; I didn't mean to snap at you." I said really meaning it. "Dido" She answered simply. "When is he coming?" I asked. "4 weeks. He, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme are all in Italy." Alice said. They must have seen the look of shock on my face because Emmett laughed darkly. "Don't worry; they are just visiting an old friend. He lives nowhere near Volterra." Emmett said. "Oh, just the though of Italy makes my heart thump." At that, they laughed. I laughed with them; it has been awhile since I had done that. "Hey! Why don't you come stay with us until the others get here?" Rosalie suggested, wow, she really is being nice to me. Well, I guess its better than being mean. I wanted to, but I am scared it would bring back to many memories. _I really hope she stays. I really miss her. _This came from Alice. _I really do like her, and I would love for her to stay with us, at least until Edward, gets home. Why'd he have to be a total idiot and leave her in the first place? I mean the deed was done, he couldn't reverse it, she was already on day 2. I thought he wanted to be with her forever, that all he talked about was Bella._ Rosalie, naturally. _Man I haven't seen Bella in like forever. That'd be so fun if she came and stayed with us. Hey1 I wonder if she has any powers? _He had no idea. Was I going to let Edward ruin all my fun? Nope, if he thought that he was wrong. "Sure, I am only staying until 3 day before he gets here though. Okay?" I asked. "Okay!" They all answered back in unison.


	3. SURPRISE!

**A/N Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER! I just started a new school and so I've been really busy! Ok, well here you go! R&R If you want more! **

Chapter Three

How much is too much?

As we walked back to the house I could feel my dead heart pounding, the memories I had avoided for all these years come back to me. "Bella, what is wrong?" Alice asked. "I am fine, just a little sad. That's all." I answered.

When we got in, we all took a seat in the living room, after Rosalie put her bags upstairs. After she

took her seat in the living room, they all started asking me questions. "So Bells, how being a

vampire working out for you? Got any powers?" Emmett asked. "Yes, I do have powers as a

matter of fact. Well I have every power imaginable if you can believe that." I said. I saw every one

of their jaws drop. It was so funny. They just stared at me in awe. "It's okay everyone you can stop

drooling now." I said. Rosalie was the first to talk. "Are you serious?" she asked. I just nodded.

_Why does she get to have every power imaginable and I do not even have one? That is hardly _

_fair. _I chuckled at that. She shot me a confused look. "I can read your thoughts," I exclaimed. At

that second everyone's thoughts stopped. It was not fair but I guess that's what I get. Everyone was

quiet. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me. "WHY DID YOU GO WITH HIM?" I

blurted out. The all looked scared, which was NOT what I was aiming for. "You think we wanted

to go with him?" Rosalie spat. "Bella, he forced us too, we didn't want to go and just leave you, and

you were like family to us." Alice said in a now sad tone. "Yeah, even I couldn't fight him, he was

so mad at himself." Emmett added. "I am sorry for yelling at you guys, I just am so mad at him, he

didn't have to go. He promised he would not go, and yet he did. Just because he is self centered.

What did he think I would do when I woke up? Go and be a happy little vampire without him? The

whole reason I wanted to become one, is because of him!" I said, trying not to explode again. "He

has not forgiven himself after all these years. Bella, he loves you more than anything in this world."

Alice said. "Yeah well I don't love him anymore." I said, even though as I said that I felt a pain that

felt like a knife stabbing through my chest. The room was quiet for a few minutes, and then I heard

something, my head whipped up. "Bella! What's wrong?" Alice asked. "I hear something." I replied

trying to hear what is was. It was a low, humming sound. When did you say _he_ was coming home?"

I asked blankly. "4 weeks." Alice replied. I listened harder and harder. However, the noise stayed

the same, every couple of seconds it would get louder and louder, until there was a big BANG! I

fell backwards on the couch. "Bella!?" They all shouted in unison. I sat up, "Oh my goodness." I

said rubbing my head. Rosalie snorted, "What the heck was that?" She asked helping me up. "You

lied!" I yelled. "What!?" Emmett yelled back, but not quite as loud. I knew it! It was all a trick!

He's here in Forks! It was all a set up! "Don't think I didn't know what you were up to!" I yelled.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Alice asked, the only one who was staying calm. "I'm talking

about Edward! He is here! In Forks!" I screamed. "Bella! Stop yelling, let's just sit down, and talk

about it like the adults that we are!" Rosalie said. "Fine. You want to talk about this calmly I can do

that. But can somebody please explain to me why you all tricked me so I could see Edward again!"

I said, trying to sound calm. "Edward's here?" Alice asked. "Yes!" I snapped. "Sorry". I said.

"Where is he?" Emmett asked, tensing up. He felt confused, and he was feeling sad. "I don't know,

hold on." I said. I am going to have to use my powers to find him. I waited until the whole room was

silent. I closed my eyes and searched….I saw his face, and then his Debussy CD, then I saw his

Volvo speeding along the road, I saw Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. "Then My eyes flashed to the

street sign. " Millington Avenue." I said.

**Remember to REVIEW! It's not that hard. I am not going to update until I get at least 4 reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Ashlee A.K.A. Twilight4life**


End file.
